Love HIts You Hard
by The Bakura's Muffin Company
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there were other races like the Sayins? Meet Kuri, Momo, and Mikan three girls that have similar to the Sayins. But instead of turning into Giant Apes during a full moon. These people become Giant Cats during a New Moon. Join these three on their crazy adventures. TrunksXOC (Momo) GotenXOC (Mikan) and OCXOC (Kuri and Unkown)
1. Prologue

Intro:

"hey Kuri where is the shop!" says Momo very annoyed

" I want more shoes" Mikan say being very impatiently.

'' Like I said ten minutes ago you got off at the wrong bus stop Momo! '' Kuri says irritated that her best friend once again didn't listen, but Momo never likes listening to anyone that would say the opposite of what she said.

"No I'm talking about the furniture store where our sofa is that's why I got off the wrong bus cause this way is closer to the house. '' Momo explains, Mikan and Kuri roll their eyes at Momo, who's crossing her arms in anger.

'' But I want shoes NOW! Take me to the shoe store NOW! '' Mikan complains banging her fists up and down as Momo is now mad that Kuri is insulting her sense of direction and that Mikan as always wants shoes.

'' SHUT UP! '' Momo yells at Mikan. Mikan becomes small and quiet her hands shaking and her eyes tearing up. Then she goes into a full blown meltdown. Mikan cries and runs off in tears. Kuri stares.

'' Way to go Momo you just made Mikan cry and run off! '' Kuri says with disgrace. Staring at her friend.

'' What's the worst that can happen? '' Momo adds rolling her eyes. Kuri bites her lip and gets to her maximum control limit. Now Kuri's mad.

'' WHAT IF SOME CREEPY STALKER FINDS HER! BRIBING HER INTO A VAN WITH CANDY!'' Kuri screams thinking of the worst case scenario. She stares at Momo waiting for an answer. Momo exhales with annoyance. Kuri usually did this. Thinking of the worst.

(Goten's POV)

"Dude watch out" Trunks yelled at me. Just then a very pretty girl bashed into me making me fly back into Trunks "ow" said the super cute girl in front of me, just then one more hot girl ran towards me.

"MIKAN'' she yelled

the girl that I ran into hid behind me ''please don't let her find me'' she pleaded to me

(Momo POV)

I ran up to these to guys the one on the left was super cute but I had to get Mikan "I know you're there dude come on out" I sighed annoyed Mikan came out looking scared "you're not gonna yell at me again are you?" she said timidly "no I didn't mean it I just got frustrated about getting us lost now please introduce me to your friends then lets find Kuri and go home!" I said ready to sit down and have a nice cup of hot Italian coffee "oh!" she said popping back into her usual cheery self.

(Mikan POV)

I finally calmed down and realized I don't know the boy I'm hiding behind '' Thank you for let me hide behind you I'm Mikan''

"I'm Goten and this Trunks" he side pointing to his very cute friend

"this is Momo" I said pointing to my very impatient friend.

(Kuri's POV)

'' Mikan! Where are you! '' I call through the hundreds of people. I mean I can usually tell where they are but now there are just WAY too many people to deal with. I push and pull. I look around, well I found the shoe store that Mikan wanted to go to. I should maybe just wait here Mikan would come here if she was upset.

I sit on a bench and pull my legs to my chest. Where can Mikan be? What if some crazy psychopath rapist found her? I cringe at the thought of that Mikan is small, defenseless, she couldn't fight back against some creep.

I get up again too impatient to wait for her. I walk around well more like pace. I stare at the ground I do whatever I can to avoid thinking about Mikan. I quickly fall on my butt fast and close my eyes in pain.

'' Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you okay? '' A voice asks. I roll back my shoulders and stand I open my eyes and I see a boy standing there. Chocolate brown eyes stare right into mine. Black hair in his eyes I stare at him. Why is my heart beating so fast?

'' uh, I'm fine yeah just a little sore but I'm just fine. '' I say, brushing off myself staring into those melted chocolate eyes. He looks at my right hand which is cut and oozing blood slowly. I cringe at the pain that I had well just noticed. He touches it softly and with care I stare at his fearful eyes.

'' Oh no, you're hurt. Come with me I can fix that up for you. '' He begins to lead me along the busy road carefully supporting my arm. I try to pull away but he pulls me back again. He leads me into a large house.

The house is well HUGE he leads me through different rooms full of unique paintings and art. Wow a coffee shop! I should get some at one point. He leads me into a room sits me on a chair and I'm waiting for him to get done. He pulls out a pair of bandages and wraps my hand. I sit in one of the few chairs in the room. He wraps it with care and protection.

'' It's fine really just a small cut there's no need to freak out! '' I beg as he continues. What do I say? I need to find Mikan! I can't imagine what horrible things could be happening right now to her...

'' I really need to go find my friend. '' I say as he looks up and I'm stuck glaring at those perfect brown eyes. I pull back from him and look at my hand which is fully wrapped and cleaned.

'' Oh, If you want I can help you. '' He offers but I'm already walking out the door and heading for the street. '' Wait! '' He calls behind me. I don't have time for this. I turn as he runs out looking at me. '' I hurt you I owe you. How about you come by on Friday at six and we can talk. '' He stares at me I ponder my choice I look at the street thinking. I turn back to him slowly.

'' Maybe! '' I run off before he can answer. I'm gone screaming once again for Mikan and Momo

( Third person)

'' Are we done shopping yet? '' Vegeta complains, irritated that his no good wife and Katerot had forced him to go to shopping with them. Vegeta carrying about five bags filled to the top with clothes. Not for him, but for Bulma his wife... why did he marry her again?

'' So Chi-Chi what's for dinner tonight? '' Goku asks staring at his wife. Chi-Chi was getting irritated that her glutton of a husband was asking this question for the 20th time since they got out of the store

'' Goku, for the last time I told you we're having-''

'' OH MY GOD WHAT ARE TRUNKS AND GOTEN DOING!''

"what are they doing! and who are those girls!"

Vegeta looks at them they seemed normal but something about them seemed dangerous and strangely familiar "let's go see what those two idiots are doing" Vegeta says angrily as Chi-Chi and Bulma race over to the group. Leaving Goku and Vegeta to slowly follow behind.

'' Hey, whatcha doing? '' Chi-Chi and Bulma slyly in unison. Trunks and Goten both looked at their mothers as they walked over. Goku and Vegeta slowly follow behind them. The girls looks over at the people approaching them. Momo said

"And who are these lovely ladies if i may ask? she said innocently.

'' I'm Bulma and this is Chi-Chi Trunks's mothers. May I ask who you are? '' Bulma asks just as politely. Momo smiled sweetly and Trunks introduced them

"Mom this is Momo and" he motions towards Momo and then to Mikan "this is Mikan" says Goten interrupting his friend. '' I'm sorry I never asked you for your name? '' Trunks asks Kuri kindly.

'' I'm Kuri it's a pleasure to meet you. '' Kuri quietly but politely. Trunks nods motioning in her direction.

Bulma smiled at her and says "it's a pleasure to meet you as well" Kuri gives a small smile at the women then focus her attention on the men. What the heck? She asks herself.

"um may i ask who you two are" says Kuri pointing to the four boys not pleased at what could possibly be going on between them.

'' This is my dad, Goku. '' Goten says.

'' And this is my dad, '' he pauses then continues: '' Vegeta... '' He says sadfully. Momo chuckles.

"It sounds like you didn't want to introduce him." Vegeta is about to yell at Momo and Trunks when Bulma interrupts.

'' How about you three join us for dinner? '' Bulma offers when Vegeta and Kuri

"NO!"then Kuri says:

"I mean we already have special plans right guys?" Momo quickly nods in agreement but Mikan says:

"No we don't and we are going to dinner with them!" Momo and Kuri both try to signal to say no but Mikan seems not to notice the signals. '' That's would be wonderful. '' She smiles and Kuri and Momo look at each other sadly. As Trunks and Goten smile. Bulma and Chi-Chi pleased Goku still unsure and Vegeta mad as can be.

'' Thanks, come on Mikan we have to go home! '' Momo grabs Mikan's hand and starts to drag her off. Kuri angry and following close behind. Leaving the four in the dust.

'' MIKAN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!'' Momo and Kuri scream at once. Mikan becomes small tears welling up.

'' I... I... '' She whimpered. They are about to stop her when she runs off into her room.

'' Why are we always the bad guys? '' Kuri asks. As Momo shrugs.

****

( Endnote: Hi it's Aqua from Bakura's Muffin Company! We have had this idea for a long time and we well... are lazy Anyway... did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! We have a plan to update more often the thing is Christina and Ireland both do Track and I don't so I'll do the most writing. So please review and favorite, follow us and this story! See you next time!)


	2. Dinner of Doom

Chapter 1:

'' You better be on your best behavior! Or you'll regret it! '' Mikan yells as she exits her room. Dressed in a short green skirt and a frilly white blouse. Her blonde hair curled down to her shoulders. Her green eyes serious. Kuri and Momo both angry and not wanting to have to do this.

'' Yeah yeah Mikan WE GET IT! '' Momo exclaimed angrily. Working at her own clothes. Kuri is sitting at the kitchen table fixing her brown hair straight down. Taking out her angry on her hair. Then slamming the brush down on the table. Standing to walk right into the two girls argument.

'' I just said that you need to be on your best behavior! '' Mikan shouts her face angry and demanding. Momo mocking her and screaming back:

'' Yeah! for the last time I'M NOT DEAF I CAN HEAR YOU! '' Kuri pinches the bridge of her nose truly embarrassed at her two friends she thought of as sisters.

'' You always ruin everything Momo! It's ALWAYS about you! Never about anyone else but you! '' Mikan screams back at a deafening volume. Momo slams her hand on the table and steps closer to Mikan.

'' You're the one to talk! You're the one that signed us up for this! If anything this is what YOU want! ''

'' Why do you always have to get mad at me for what I want! I never get what I want! ''

'' Who's the one that brought you FOUR new pairs of shoes the other day! Yeah ME!'' Momo screams at the top of her lungs. Mikan pulls her foot into a fighting stance. Momo does the same as the two look like they're about to duke it out.

'' ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH OF YOU TWO! '' Kuri screams the loudest. Pushing both girls away from each other. '' I've had enough of your annoying, childish attitude! Now make up or I'll make both of you wish you were never born! '' Kuri insults. They both stare at their normally calm friend.

'' I'm sorry Kuri. '' They both say.

( Later at Capsule Corp.)

''Well... here we go.'' Mikan said.

'' If this goes bad we're taking your phone away'' Momo warns.

'' But its my precious'' Mikan whines quietly. Protecting her phone in her hands.

'' Let's just get this over with already. '' Kuri rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips.

"yeah yeah alright we hear you" complains Momo as they walk into Capsule Corp. When they got to the door and rang the bell they heard tiny footsteps too small to be any of the people they met earlier that day. Then suddenly the door opened to reveal a small blue haired girl about six maybe seven then Momo smiled, Mikan bent down and said

"hi, is home?" then the little girl turns around and screams loudly:

'' MOM THERE'S THREE STRANGERS AT THE DOOR! THEY WANT TO TALK TO YOU!'' She screeches. Kuri cringes at the high pitch voice. Mikan straightens up and smiles. Momo just stands there with no emotion on her face. Bulma walks up and smiles an apron tied around her waist.

'' Why hello there. Come in. '' She beckons them inside. They walk in all smiling but only Mikan's was sincere. '' Bra, this is Momo, Mikan, and Kuri they're the people I told you are coming to dinner tonight. '' She smiles and the girl Bra looks over at us then running off without another word.

'' Thank you inviting us. '' Mikan thanks, smiling brightly. Kuri and Momo both walk in behind the beaming Mikan. Bulma leads them into the living room. Chi-Chi, Goku, Goten and an older boy are sitting there. He looks similar to Goten but older and a little more nerdy.

'' Girls this is Gohan. Goten's older brother. '' She points to the older boy and they smile and nod. Trunks walks in shortly after. Momo smiles at him. Kuri doesn't pay attention. '' Well dinner will be ready soon so why don't we all get to know each other? '' Bulma offers. Vegeta and Kuri keep their eyes on one another. Mikan continued to talk to everyone. Momo adds a couple comments here and there, but Kuri however says nothing.

About thirty minutes later dinner was ready. Mikan sits next to Goten and his brother. Momo sat next to Trunks, and Kuri ended up next to, Vegeta of all people. Bulma after setting the table brings out the food then everyone is eating and talking like normal then everyone hears a horrible shout from Bulma

"VEGETA HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY ROLL, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" then Vegeta shouts back

"I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS I GET WHAT I WANT!" Momo and Kuri both looked at each other.

'' Saiyans? Oh crap. '' Momo and Kuri say in unison staring at the scene playing before them. Gohan then takes his family and slowly leaves the house when Chi-Chi yells

"GOHAN HOW DARE YOU LEAVE A FAMILY DINNER!"then Goku interrupts

"let the boy be he is out of the house and he's grown-" Goku stops when Chi-Chi hits him with a frying Mikan loses it and yells at the top of her lungs almost passing out

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! YOU GUYS ARE BEING RIDICULOUS IT DOESN'T MATTER IF HE LEFT BECAUSE HE LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU! AND VEGETA GET YOUR OWN DARN ROLL AND QUIT STEALING FROM YOUR DANG WIFE! BULMA STOP MAKING A BIG SCENE ABOUT EVERYTHING EVERYONE DOES NOBODY GIVES A RATS BUTT!" as Mikan catches her breath Kuri and Momo look at everyone and facepalm as everyone else has a look of horror and then Momo says:

"Kuri your helping with the shoe shopping tomorrow because I'm broke" Kuri nods as Mikan runs out with Goten in hot pursuit, Kuri and Momo look at everyone once again and say in unison

"This is why we don't do family dinners" then they run out to find something horrifying and sweet at the same time making Kuri and Momo's stomachs drop.

(A\N: Hi! It's Aqua again, '' Christina! Ireland! Get your butts over here and write this authors note! '' Anyway next time I'll have Chris do it. Anyway this is what happens when you let Chris go wild. Yep Mikan yelling and I will say I do like it. I want to thank

Wild Colors: For your awesome review and follow you rock!

**LilLaoRyo704: For favoriting us! You are amazing too. I'm going to give you Bulma's roll for it! I'll see you soon hopefully. If I can get them to write...)**


	3. Disaster Date

Chapter 2:

At 2:00 pm on a Saturday when the girls finally found Mikan for about the tenth time that week when they got home to take a much needed rest. After they got in the house Kuri carrying Mikan on her back dropping her on the floor rushing to the computer while Momo collapsed on the couch turning on the TV to watch some Hetalia when suddenly there is a knock at the door

"oh come on!" complains Momo "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Momo yelled opening the door seeing a handsome boy about there age with silky black hair and dark eyes then Mikan came up to the door still half asleep and yells in his face

"THE ICECREAM MAN ISN'T HERE HE IS IN A DIFFERENT HOUSE" Momo then pushes her away and says to the guy

"who are you and what do you want" then replies

"I'm Ritsu and I'm here for Kuri." he says and quickly adds "She promised me a date yesterday and I thought I would still see if the offer was on the table" when he finishes Momo stands there with her mouth practically on the floor and says almost numb with shock

"the ever love denying Kuri promised a date with a cute guy!?" Mikan then once hearing what Momo said jumped up fully awake and runs up the stairs and into Kuri's room yanking her off her computer and shoving her in the shower.

"WHAT THE HECK MIKAN WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Kuri yells angry her RPG game was interrupted then Mikan yells back

"THERE IS A CUTE BOY DOWNSTAIRS AND HE SAID YOU PROMISED HIM A DATE SO GET YOUR BUTT IN THE SHOWER AND GET DRESSED NICE AND COME DOWN STAIRS GOSH DARN IT!" Kuri takes a step back and gets in the shower without a word because Mikan just scared the living crap out of her. When Kuri finally came downstairs dressed in a light blue spring dress with blue flip flops and hair down she took one look at Ritsu and says with almost no emotion

"oh it's you" then Momo interrupts and says

"the guy says you gave him our address"

"wait wh- I knew my wallet was missing" replies Kuri and she sees Ritsu smile and he hands her her wallet

"there you go and I came to see if the offer was still good" he smiles and says to Kuri as she blushes and stutters back

"s-sure" Mikan then pushes them out of the door and yells at them before shutting it

"have fun!" then she slams the door shut loudly.

Kuri's POV

Crap that is only thing I have to say about this... this SUCKS! And the worst part? I never promised him a date! I only said MAYBE! He asked me that I would meet him on... friday... Crap... I'm just about ready to facepalm when the oh so handsome Ritsu in Mikan and Momo's opinion interrupts my mental rage.

'' So, you didn't show up to my house yesterday? Where were you? '' He asks smiling at me. Alright let's get ready to punch a guy.

'' Oh, I'm sorry I was busy and I forgot. Sorry. '' I answer sarcastically, he raises his eyebrows. '' Also I said maybe. I never promised anything. '' I start to walk in front of him. He starts to follow me as I just walk faster. He continues to catch up to me. Which starts to really annoy me.

'' Still I think it was a little rude not to even call... ''

'' Call the person that I don't even have the number for. ''

'' Oh right. Sorry... ''

Apparently he wanted to take me too an ice cream store. Which I don't mind cause I LOVE ice cream. Especially cookie dough. He sits in front of me eating his strawberry. (Whoever thought strawberry ice cream was good must be crazy. I hate strawberry.) I lick the cone and ignore the person in front of me.

'' Again, I'm sorry about the whole tripping you thing I wasn't paying any attention so I didn't run into you on purpose. '' I nod and give a hm look, '' So... where are you parents? '' I clench my teeth and look directly at him. Giving my murder look. He shuts up. I glance away from his face. '' Sorry. '' He licks his cone.

I don't look at him. '' That's none of your business. '' I wanted to kindly say to shut up But instead I just look away then I feel both relieved and angry and what I hear next.

'' Hey! Ritsu! What's- oh, my god is that Kuri? '' The voice of Goten rings out like a awful singing voice. Ritsu looks up and smiles while I just ignore him.

'' Goten! Trunks! It's great to see you guys! '' Ritsu stands to greet his friends. '' Kuri come over here. I'd like to introduce you to some of my friends. '' Ritsu nearly yanks me out of my seat to ' introduce ' me to two people I already know. '' Kuri, this is-''

'' That's very unnecessary. '' Ritsu looks at me and I roll my eyes. '' I already know them. Introducing me would just be unnecessary. '' I point out. Ritsu looks a little sad but more confused.

'' How do you know each other? ''

'' We met about a week ago. We're friends with her and her uh, sisters? ''

'' Best Friends. '' I answer for Trunks. '' Also I never said I was friends with you. ''

'' Cold isn't she. '' Goten adds and Ritsu sighs.

'' Yeah, '' Ritsu moan sorrowfully. I roll my eyes. Goten gives a half hearted laugh and Trunks just smiles. Ritsu stares at me and I just lick my cone and say nothing. I look out the window bored by this situation.

' '' So How are Momo and Mikan? '' Goten adds smiling like an idiot. I look at him a bored expression.

'' Fine, they're just fine. '' I add looking at them. Ritsu smiles

'' So that's their names. Who is who? ''

'' The girl that screamed about the ice cream man was Mikan and the other was Momo. '' I answer Ritsu nods understanding. Trunks and Goten smile.

'' We should all hang out sometime. Me and Momo Goten with Mikan and I think you two make a cute couple. '' Trunks adds. I snap my head at him.

'' I'm not dating Ritsu! He's just making up for something that happened last week. '' I give them my evil glare.

'' Oh, so you're not dating Ritsu? Shame. '' Goten sighs and I hit him on the side of the face.

'' Can't you be anything but annoying? '' I ask then squeezing my eyes shut and ignoring him. Finishing my cone and looking at him.

Goten looks at me: '' What was that for? ''

'' For acting like an idiot. '' I add then pulling out my cell phone when it starts to ring.

'' Yes? '' I ask to the caller.

'' Hey, it's Momo I need to tell Ritsu something. I look over at him and almost shove my phone to his ear.

'' Heeeellllllloooo? '' I answers leaving me to facepalm. '' Oh, okay. Thanks Momo bye. '' He hangs up the phone and hands it back to me. '' She told me that you're most likely in a bad mood. ''

'' No really? '' I answer discriminating him. Then starting to walk away when Ritsu catches up.

'' So where do you want to go next? '' God will this guy ever go away? ''

(A\N: Yo this is Christina/Bakura/Momo and I'd like to add that Aqua was in a bad mood when we wrote the date part because people were being assholes at school but now that it's out we can write a lot more and get the chapters up faster plus track is done so I have more time to write but Ireland has soccer but we won't leave you waiting!

sexycatgirl: Thank you! and you will have to find out in the later chapters!

Tina:Thanks!

Professor Coldheart: Thanks man

Mocha Hotalatte: Thanks girl


	4. Texting, Phone calls, and Boyfriends

Chapter 3:

Momo is now raged that Kuri didn't tell her that she had made a promise for a date. ''How dare Kuri make a promise to a cute guy and not tell us about it I mean that's like so-''

'' Be quiet she needs this date if not she could grow up and spend the rest of her life alone! She could start living in that one weird house at the end of the street living with about ten cats!''

"Mikan that is NOT FUNNY!" Momo yells at Mikan as she goes into the kitchen. ''Oh shit!'' Momo yells

''What?'' Mikan asks ''Is the ice cream man back again?''

''NO!'' Momo yelled loudly running her phone. ''We need to call Ritsu and tell him that Kuri is in a REALLY bad mood.''

(The two dial Kuri's number then Mikan holds to the phone to her ear.)

''Hello?'' Kuri answers sounding not the least bit happy. Momo takes the phone from Mikan and puts it up to her ear.

''GIVE THE PHONE TO RITSU!'' Momo screams into the phone very loudly making even Mikan flinch at the noise.

''Wh-''

''DON'T ASK QUESTIONS JUST HAND HIM THE GOD DAMN PHONE!'' Momo walks over to go to her room and slam the door. Mikan sits down in one of the kitchen chairs as she listens to Momo talking into the phone. Mikan opens the lid of her phone to text her friend in a different country who they been pen pals since they were twelve when in school they had have a pen pall from a different country. After they the time when they had to keep talking they chose to keep talking and now to this day they still text. She giggles slightly at the message and goes to respond but before she can send her phone pops with a message. A blocked number. Ignoring Kuri and Momo's warning to never answer a blocked number

(Unnecessary flashback.)

''STOP PRANK CALLING US LILLY!'' Momo screamed into the phone. She slammed her phone and looked like she just ate a sour lemon. Just then Mikan's phone started to ring against Kuri's look Mikan answered the phone.

''Hello?''

''May a speak with Momo?''

''OK!'' Mikan handed Momo the phone and a voice came.

''Nice try~'' Momo hung up the phone and just then Kuri's phone started to ring.

''WHAT?!''

''May I speak with Mo-''

''NO!'' Then Kuri hung up her phone as all of their phones rang. They answered simultaneously.

'' Kol, kol, kol, kol,'' The voice rings through the room as all of the phones go on and on as they both turned off their phones together.

(Back to present times)

''Hello?''''

''Mikan please just give me another chance!''

''No.'' Mikan hung up her phone and starts to text her friend again.

(STOMP STOMP)

Mikan looks up from her phone screen to look at Kuri who stomps into the kitchen on the way to her room. Kuri looking pissed and mumbling to herself.

''So how did it go?'' Mikan asks

''Never again will I go on a date!'' Kuri yells walking into her room. Momo walks back into the kitchen.

''What was that?''

''That was Kuri I think her date went well. ''

''I HATE YOUR BOYFRIENDS!'' Kuri screams from her room.

And that is why these girls don't date.

**(A\N: Hey this Ireland this chapter had a lot of things that happened to me in the past 4 months like the ex and also the prank call. So thanks for read add to your favorite or follow us.**

**Ireland (/.) ( emo face)**

**(A\N 2: This is Aqua! I wanted to ask a little question for you guys I'm worried that my character Kuri is turning into one of those Bella Swan or Mary sue characters. Please tell us if she is becoming one of the two and things we can do to make her better! Thanks for all those that followed, favorited, and Reviewed! You guys rock!**

**Aqua ^=^ (hidden face) (or Russia whatever)**


End file.
